The Serpent's Blossom
by TGP
Summary: When Nova Regan appeared on his doorstep with a letter from Dumbledore in her hand, Harry had no idea the role she would play in readying him for battle. SLASH. No HPOC.
1. The Ill Princess

**The Serpent's Blossom**

**A/N:** Ah, welcome to another rewrite of one of my stories. I started this fic young and inexperienced, which produced a very immature story that was soon too full of plotholes to continue. However, Nova and her gang have been bothering me relentlessly since. Therefore, I offer a new version of the story, completely different storyline and changes in characters. Hopefully, it will enthrall you! This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year instead of Post-Hogwarts.  
**Warnings:** Angst, Slash, Violence, **HBP Spoilers**  
**Pairings:** HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/OC, OC/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters and ideas are not mine. The original characters, races, and the situations are.

Dedicated to Ashley, my strongest supporter for the story. Happy birthday, babe.

**Prologue  
The Ill Princess**

She coughed wetly into her hand, a little, white lace handkerchief held tightly within her fist. Her skin was nearly the same color with only the barest bit of peach, except on her brightly flushed cheeks. The thick black hair that fell in sweat soaked trundles around her face like the arms of a sea beast, selfishly guarding its hoard. She lay huddled in a large bed, the red sheets and blankets swallowing her small body up. All around her were soft pillows, large stuffed animals, and ruffled curtains. Along the walls was beautifully crafted furniture of dark wood, covered with toys and hair accessories. However, the little girl wasn't able to enjoy any of it. 

"Baby, relax, or it won't stop."

A pale, blonde haired woman sat down on the side of the bed. She reached over and brushed back wet hair from the girl's forehead. Wide, tired, near black eyes looked up at her imploringly.

"…-toria…."

"Shh, honey, don't try to talk. Just rest. I'm going to take care of you."

A cool compress was laid upon the girl's forehead as she closed her eyes again. The woman stroked her long hair and her fever reddened cheeks.

"…d…daddy…."

"I know, baby, I'm trying to contact him…Just give me a little more time. It'll be all right."

Slowly, the little girl calmed into a restless sleep, her breathing harsh and loud. Only when she was sure of sleep did the woman get up and leave the beautiful bedroom. The other rooms of the large house weren't as fancifully rich, but they were far from being poor. Each room had exactly what it needed of the finest quality, but little more. No homey touches. The blonde woman walked purposefully through the quiet, still house, until she came to a large fireplace with a black marble mantle. She reached up to a small bag of powder and threw a pinch into it. The fire gave a burst of green flames before settling. Taking a breath, she knelt in front of it and spoke.

"Dumbledore."

A few moments later, the head of an ancient wizard appeared in the flames. His blue eyes twinkled from behind half moon glasses, but the twinkle lessened as he took in the strained look on the blonde woman's face.

"Victoria, it has been some time. What can I do for you?" he asked congenially.

"His daughter," she responded quietly, her thin brows drawing together. "She's gotten sick again…and it's getting worse. She hasn't left the bed in three weeks."

"I see. Have you consulted a mediwitch?"

"Three mediwitches, four muggle doctors, and two shaman in the last week. Who knows how many before that…." She shifted to sit cross legged, worrying her hands in the lap of her long skirt. "None of them agree with one another, nor can they give a definitive answer. They simple prescribe more and more medications and potions that haven't helped her at all. What time I'm not spending with her, I'm looking up information to make sure none of them cross badly…"

The older man sighed very softly. "I'm coming to see for myself with Poppy. Is that all right?"

"Poppy is a miracle worker," replied Victoria softly. "I was going to ask for her anyway."

"Good. Expect us within the hour."

"Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it. After all, this is a very special little girl…"

When the two visitors appeared on the property, Victoria was already there, wrapped in a shall to cover against the dwindling sunlight, to escort them inside. They wasted no time in small talk and went right to the pretty little bedroom. The girl was still asleep in her large bed, dwarfed by the sheets and coverlets. Madam Pomfrey stripped the covers away, ignoring the little shiver of the child, and began her spelled examination.

"My word…It's as if her magic is trying to come out all at once…" the amazed mediwitch murmured. Victoria looked up at Dumbledore for some kind of reassurance, but the old man's face was unreadable. Madam Pomfrey continued her examination, murmuring soft words to the child after any sleepy whimpers and soothing her back into deep sleep. When she was finished, she carefully laid the covers back over her and stepped out into the hall, beckoning the other woman to follow.

"Can you help her?" Victoria asked anxiously, breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid there's little anyone can do for her," replied Pomfrey softly. As the blonde woman's face began to fall with sorrow, the mediwitch reached over and took her hand. "Her magic is trying to awaken into a body that just isn't ready for it yet. I've seen this before and many children survive to live full, productive lives…"

Victoria gave a little nod, but her pale eyes were already filling with tears.

"Take heart, child," Pomfrey continued. "I'm prescribing a list of nutrient and strengthening potions. Keeping her body as healthy as possible will greatly improve her chances. Whatever the others have tried before me, give me a list and I'll see if any should be continued."

"Thank you," Victoria whispered. Pomfrey embraced her and patted her back. Moments later, Dumbledore exited the bedroom looking mildly disconcerted.

"Victoria, what color are her eyes?" he asked. The pale woman glanced over at him with confusion.

"Brown."

"How interesting…" He was quiet and both waited for him to exit his thoughts once more. "In any instance, I'm sure Poppy will take care of this better than I can."

"Thank you for coming," Victoria said quietly. Dumbledore began to leave the house but paused and looked back at her.

"Have you been bothered here?"

"No, not at all. They've left me in peace."

"Good. I'm glad that you're fairing better here."

She nodded and he went on out.

"I forgot to send this earlier today," said Pomfrey as she dug in her pockets a moment. She pulled out two vials of dark liquid and held them out to Victoria. "Your serum."

"Thank you," Victoria replied quietly as she took them. Poppy offered her a soft smile before following Dumbledore. With a heavy sigh, Victoria put her serum in its rightful place and returned to the pretty bedroom and its ill inhabitant.


	2. Hello Sunshine

**The Serpent's Blossom**

**A/N:** Ah, welcome to another rewrite of one of my stories. I started this fic young and inexperienced, which produced a very immature story that was soon too full of plotholes to continue. However, Nova and her gang have been bothering me relentlessly since. Therefore, I offer a new version of the story, completely different storyline and changes in characters. Hopefully, it will enthrall you! This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year instead of Post-Hogwarts.  
**Warnings:** Angst, Slash, Violence, HBP Spoilers  
**Pairings:** HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/OC, OC/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters and ideas are not mine. The original characters, races, and the situations are.

Dedicated to Ashley, my strongest supporter for the story. Happy birthday, babe.

**Chapter 1  
Hello Sunshine**

Harry Potter opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes trailing over the cracks in the plaster and other little imperfections. This had become a habit of his in the days since his arrival back at the Dursley home for the last summer. Thoughts of the war, of Voldemort, of Dumbledore, all slipped in and out of his consciousness, never staying long. He knew he was in a kind of shock. Everything had happened so fast and now that nothing was going on, he had time to recover.

Harry spent most of his day in his room, thinking or reading. Reading mostly, because thinking was almost painful. He read from his own spell books and those Hermione had sent him. She had the easiest access to books, even being a muggle born. Or, perhaps, it was her status as a muggle born that gave her the ability to filter news to her parents, who in turn did not realize the danger of letting their daughter wander through Diagon Alley. He had tried to tell her to be careful, but Hermione was stubborn and would now be cowed into becoming a hermit. So, she sent him any books she found that might be of help to him, on the promise that Harry would pay her back for them later. He had insisted on that.

Ron was more or less homebound. He and Ginny hadn't been allowed to leave since arriving. The other Weasley children all had places of their own and their mother had been unable to convince them home. Most of the red haired bunch sent him letters nearly every day. He wondered if they were trying to keep his mind off things and almost smiled at the useless act.

Harry got up and headed downstairs late afternoon. The Dursleys left him alone for the most part. They were too happy at his impending exit from their lives to bother much in giving him hell. He didn't join them for meals, nor was he out of his room enough to join in other family activities. Dudley was gone a lot for summer school and Vernon stayed at work until late evening. He had been promoted to the delight of his wife and held himself with more pompous poise than he ever had before. Petunia fussed over him anytime he was home, waiting on him and cooking his favorite dinners. Harry thought the whole thing was revolting.

His aunt was the only one Harry dealt with much, and she was just as happy as he to ignore one another. She took stock of what he ate and to some small extend when he left the house, but had little more influence. Likewise, Harry didn't speak to her and was as scarce as possible. It was a comfortable arrangement for them. Sometimes, Harry thought that his childhood might have been happier if he had been only confined to Petunia's care. She didn't like him but she'd rather ignore him than antagonize him.

Outside, it was too hot and too moist, but still held some little enjoyment for Harry. He sat down on the front step, resting his elbows on his knees. The sky was bright and pure blue without a hint of clouds, but was slowly growing a more gold color as dusk come near.. The slight wind offered a little, periodic respite from the heat and tossed his hair around. The smell of a baking pie came from one of the neighbors, as well as a loudly barking dog in the distance. It was all so normal, so casual, so-

The sound of shoes crunching loose gravel and fallen sticks. Harry looked up and watched as a girl walked down the sidewalk. There was a piece of crumpled paper in her hand that she glanced at every few moments before looking at this house or the other. Young as she looked, Harry wondered if she had accidentally wandered in the neighborhood looking for somewhere else. She definitely wasn't dressed like the denizens for Privet Drive. A tight, dark red tank top didn't quite reach her pant line, showing off a stretch of mid drift. The pants themselves were baggy enough for two people of her size with various belts hanging off of it any more pockets than necessary for any sane person. They were held up by a tight belt around her narrow hips. On her arms, she wore what looked like striped socks with the ends cut off. Boots just barely poked out of her pants as she walked, immediately disappearing a moment later. All in all, she seemed suitably ridiculous.

Harry continued to watch her, as there was nothing else to do, and was mildly surprised when she stopped in front of Number Four. She glanced at the house, then to her sheet of paper, before nodding a little and heading toward him. Harry got up, brushing dirt off his pants and gave her another look over. Closer up, he saw the unhealthy paler of her skin, the dark skin around her eyes, and the sickly thinness of her entire body. There were so few curves that he wouldn't have been surprised if she were mistaken for a boy sometimes. She looked malnourished and ill in a way that had to have lasted for a large chunk of her life, and it really bothered him to look at her.

"This is Number Four Privet Drive?" she asked, pausing a few feet away from him with the piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. He looked at her face and nearly jerked back at the blood red color of her eyes, peeking out from her short, messy black hair. They were too large and dull looking, not bright and healthy as they should have been for someone her age.

"Yes," he answered and felt his hand itch towards his wand, stick in his back pocket and half hidden by his shirt. She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing.

"Then you're Harry Potter?" There was a slight accent to her voice, filtering through the normal English one. Harry's hand slowly slid up the back of his shirt to curl around his wand handle.

"Who are you?" he asked, noting that she hadn't moved to grab a wand… if she had one.

"Nova Regan," she answered, looking down at the paper in her hand. She smoothed out as many wrinkles as she could. "Glad I finally found the place. This city is so confusing…"

When he didn't answer, she glanced up again. She stared back at him for a few moments before frowning darkly.

"I'm not going to attack you," she said, folding her arms with irritation.

"Why are you here?" He hadn't let go of his wand handle.

"I got a letter." She held it up, waving it once in his direction almost dismissively. "He told me to come here and help you."

"Who?"

Her expression saddened as she looked away. "Albus Dumbledore."

At once, Harry's wand was trained at her head. She sighed, shaking her head a little, and gave him a bored look.

"If you think I can stand to waste energy on killing you, go ahead," she hissed. Harry narrowed his eyes, a curse ready to fly in his lips, waiting for a reason.

"Pardon me if I'm not pacified," Harry growled back. The two stared each other down, neither daring to break it first. Nova still hadn't even twitched towards the wand Harry was now sure she had.

"How can you help me?" he asked, wand not quivering even an inch away from its target.

"I don't have a clue," she responded haughtily. "It's not like I've even graduated yet. I don't have any special abilities and I don't have some tragic past the make me burn for justice in the world. All I know is that he told me to come here and I owe him."

Harry regarded her silently for a while longer, taking in her sarcastic speech. Slowly, he dropped the wand, but didn't put it away. Nova let out a quiet breath.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"We can't talk here," Harry told her, glancing sideways back into the house. "Follow me."

The park was quiet at that time of day. It was near enough to dusk that the kids were back home and the older ones had other places to be. It was quiet and calming, and Harry went there often to enjoy just that. Nova trailed behind him quietly, rubbing her arms as the temperature slowly began to drop with coming night. Even the hottest days ended up with cold evenings.

"So Dumbledore sent a student witch to help me destroy the most evil wizard of our time?" He stopped and looked back at her, hands in his pockets. "Forgive me if I'm confused."

"You aren't the only one," Nova shot back testily. "I'm a singer, not some freedom fighter."

She pulled out the letter and handed it over, glaring as if it were his fault she was there at all. Harry took it slowly, looking over the words. They did look like Dumbledore's distinct lettering and Harry felt himself wanting to believe it. Indeed, all it said was that Nova was to find him and help him defeat Voldemort, then his address.

"That's odd," Harry murmured to himself. "Dumbledore would never risk giving out my address."

"He knows that only three people in the world can read that."

Harry glanced at her, confused, then looked back down at the page. Concentrating, he centered on the address, staring with rapt attention. Slowly under his gaze the characters shifted into a letter system he couldn't hope to comprehend, but did on some instinctive level. How…

"Parseltongue. This is written in parseltongue."

"I knew you were smart under that big, dumb exterior."

He glared at her but paused, realizing. "You can read this."

She looked away. Harry grabbed her arm, wrenching her closer to face him.

"You can read this!" he insisted.

"Yes I can bloody well read it!" Nova hissed back. "Now let go! You're bruising me!"

He released her and watched as she rubbed the reddened skin. Indeed, it seemed she was even more fragile than he thought…But another parseltongue? That was simply too rare to be coincidence. After all, there had been only two known ones this century. Could Nova really….But Dumbledore trusted her, if he wrote the letter. How could he trust her?"

"Can we go inside?" He glanced at her, watching her shiver in the cooling night air. He couldn't feel it himself, but considering just how thin she was…

"The Dursleys won't let you stay."

"Ten sickles says they do." The sureness of her voice made him pause. Harry wasn't one to gamble, but…He DID know more about the muggle family than she did.

"Fine. Let's go."

Back to the house they went, side by side. They stole looks at one another along the way, both trying to size the other up. They noted the wariness in each other and felt a little better about the entire situation.

"Where do you go to school?" Harry asked on the way. "Not Hogwarts."

"Durmstrang. It's very cold there." She gave him a sideways glance. "Too bad I'm not older than you. I could have watched the Tournament then."

"I guess."

They came to the house and Harry opened the door. He was going to try and explain the situation to his aunt and uncle before bringing Nova in, but Vernon met him at the door.

"Where have you been?" the large man demanded. He glanced over Harry's shoulder and scowled even deeper. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Her name is Nova," Harry said quickly. "She's a friend-"

"From that ruddy school of yours?"

"No, from-"

"She's one of them, isn't she?"

"Yes, but-"

"Get away from my family!"

Nova blinked at the pure violence in the older man's expression. Harry kept himself between the two, hoping that the situation didn't get too out of hand.

"Uncle Vernon, she's not going to hurt anyone!"

"That's all bloody well and good for you to say, boy-"

Vernon suddenly stopped and went pale. A thin, nearly weightless arm settled on Harry's shoulder, using it as a stand as Nova held out her wand at Vernon. It was surprisingly pale for her disposition, nearly white wood in a slender, feminine cut, and oddly long.

"Calm down, sir, or I shall make you do it myself," Nova said in a calm, clear voice. Vernon stumbled backwards.

"I-I'll not have…I'll not have more of you freaks in my house!"

"After my birthday, you won't have to deal with us at all," Harry growled back. Vernon seemed to calculate the days left in his head, eyes riveted on Nova's wand. He knew he could bully Harry, but this girl he knew nothing about. She could have been a serial killer. Harry seemed to attract that type.

"Stay away from my family," he said finally, narrowing his eyes. "You'll stay up there in his room, girl. If you leave it, I'll call the police."

"Great help they'll be," Nova shot back, but dropped her wand back into her pocket. Vernon drew himself up after the disappearance and glared at them both. Wisely, Harry said nothing as he grabbed Nova's arm and dragged her upstairs. The door was safely closed before Nova growled out, "Bloody idiot."

"I could have told you that," Harry replied, sitting down on his bed.

"And you owe me ten sickles."

----

A/N: Well, here's chapter 1. Hopefully, the action will pick up soon. I found a cool wizarding money/real money converter! It's fun. I found out a sickle is about 43 cents. 10 is just under 5 bucks. Hm.

**Acknoledgements**  
**Kat-Potter** - Dude, refresh the thing. I don't know why the ?s show up.  
**Samilia** - I'm glad you like the OC. I'm trying very hard to NOT make her the focus of the story, even if it does start with her.  
**angelkitty77** - Glad you like it!  
**Ashley** - :laughs: You're silly.  
**AlhandanaTwyblade** - I don't know whether you're insulting me or actually complimenting me...


	3. Faint

**The Serpent's Blossom**

**A/N:** Ah, welcome to another rewrite of one of my stories. I started this fic young and inexperienced, which produced a very immature story that was soon too full of plotholes to continue. However, Nova and her gang have been bothering me relentlessly since. Therefore, I offer a new version of the story, completely different storyline and changes in characters. Hopefully, it will enthrall you! This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year instead of Post-Hogwarts.  
**Warnings:** Angst, Slash, Violence, HBP Spoilers  
**Pairings:** HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/OC, OC/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters and ideas are not mine. The original characters, races, and the situations are.

Dedicated to Ashley, my strongest supporter for the story. Happy birthday, babe.

**Chapter 2  
Faint**

"So… You go to Durmstrang."

"Went." Nova scowled a little at Harry, arms folded. "Because of your ruddy war, I've lost my Headmaster and probably won't get to return to school until well after the year has started, if they accept me back at all. I was barely accepted in the first place because I'm female. Do you know how hard it is to get a job without a full education or at least an apprenticeship?"

Harry scowled back. "It's not my fault."

"Oh, of course not. You're just a poor little boy against the world…"

"Hey, that's not-"

She lifted a hand, dismissing him as she glanced off. "No. You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just…a bit stressed right now."

"You think?" Harry shot back, a brow raised. She frowned.

"Get the bloody pole out of your arse, Potter."

They glared at one another for a bit, silently seething. Harry understood it was just the stress of everything getting to him that made him bite back at her every word, but that didn't stop him from feeling resentful towards her. Especially since he knew that all of it really was his fault.

"Don't make that face."

He looked up at her, raising a brow. She sighed and stepped over to sit down next to him.

"Sorry. I tend to be a bit harsh. Cat tells me it's my worse quality."

"Cat?" If they weren't going to talk about Dumbledore and her purpose there, Harry rathered they talked about something instead of insults.

"My manager, Catherine Malfoy." Nova shrugged a bit. "She's kinda become a weird older sister for the band.

"Malfoy!" Harry felt himself go instantly back on alert. Nova blinked a little before realizing.

"Oh, don't worry," she said quickly. "She's not affiliated with the family much. Last time I checked, only her father, Cassien, speaks to her. The others think she's an embarrassment to the family."

Harry relaxed a bit, growing more curious. "What did she do?"

"Renounced the Malfoy tradition of muggle hatred and joined a muggle recording company."

"Oh." He could do little more than blink at that explanation.

"Yeah…Really pissed her uncle off. He's head of the family, Lucius Malfoy, though I heard he got arrested." She kicked her feet a bit, glancing up at the ceiling. "Real cheerful bint. I expect her to pop up at some point and bother us."

"She could follow you?" Harry asked, suddenly wary of someone with more evil intentions finding him through Nova's presence.

"Cat has an uncanny way of knowing where the four of us are…" She paused, then added, "She's discreet, so don't worry."

"Worrying seems to be a habit," Harry admitted quietly.

Nova sat down beside him, looking down at her feet. "Look, just to get this out into the open, I don't know why Dumbledore sent for me. I don't know how I'm suppose to help you or what I have that other, more powerful wizards don't."

"It's okay," Harry responded softly. "He obviously saw something, so… We'll figure it out."

Nova glanced up at his face for a few moments, searching, then gave a small, barely there smile.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We'll figure it out."

She pulled out her wand and absently flicked it towards the corner of the room. A small cot wriggled into existence.

"You can't do magic outside of school!"

Nova raised a brow at him. "My birthday was in December, Potter."

She got up and moved to the cot, practically falling down onto it and curling up on her side.

"So you're about… six months older than I am," Harry said, mostly to himself. She didn't bother to answer. "Well…I guess if we're attacked before I turn seventeen, I shouldn't be too worried…"

"I'm well trained in dueling."

"Maybe you can teach me then." Harry laid down as well, arms folded under his head. When there was no reply, he turned his head and looked. Nova had already fallen asleep, even though it was still early evening. She looked very tired and so small that Harry instantly felt the need to protect her. He got up and carefully moved the blanket at the end of her cot onto her before grabbing up one of his school books and beginning to study.

It was very late that night when it hit him. Harry jerked straight and blinked a few times before his eyes zeroed in on Nova's sleeping form.

The only way she could be a parseltongue was either to be connected to Voldemort like he was, or to be blood kin.

He shivered at the possibilities that raised, but knew that even she may not know how she had gained the ability.

----

The next few days went on in an odd sort of normality. Vernon went to work, Dudley went to summer school, and Petunia visited neighbors as often as possible when she wasn't keeping house. Nova prudently stayed out of their sight when they were around and spent the rest of the time reading or lounging around. She helped Harry with his chores sometimes, but he quickly learned that she didn't have the physical stamina to do much. Her body was too weak and Harry was worried her was wearing down far too quickly. He said nothing, however. They weren't on close enough terms for him to pry.

Harry woke one morning and found the sun was high in the sky and he was alone in his room. He went downstairs, frowning at the lack of people. Sleeping in so late wasn't normal for him. Finally, he found Nova in the kitchen, making some toast. She turned and gave him a little greeting smile that he returned.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Yes please."

He sat down as she pulled out some more bread and buttered it. Once it was all ready, she brought it over to the table and sat with him. They ate in a companionable silence. It was a simple but adequate breakfast.

Harry blinked a little when he noticed Nova swaying slightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit woozy," she muttered, lifting a hand to hold her head. Blood began to drip from her nose and Harry stood.

"You're bleeding!"

"It happens…" He fetched a tissue for her and she held it dutifully to her nose. "Don't worry about it. Happens a lot, actually."

"That's not healthy," Harry replied with a frown. She arched a brow.

"Do I look like the poster girl for perfect health?"

Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the front door. Both of them got up, despite the sharp look Harry favored his companion, and headed for it. Upon opening it, Harry blinked at the man he didn't recognize.

He was very, very tall with long, somewhat messy blonde hair to his shoulders. Unworried violet eyes stared at him impassively from the delicately featured pale face. He wore a tight, dark green shirt, long sleeved with the shoulders cut out, and pair of very baggy black pants that were quite reminiscent of Nova's.

"Shit," the girl muttered. Harry glanced back at her for elaboration only to have to catch the girl when she fell forward.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud. The blonde man seemed to sigh a little and moved forward to take Nova from him, lifting the girl with ease into his arms.

"Do not be alarmed," he said as he walked past Harry into the house. The dark headed wizard shut the door and stormed after him.

"Alarmed! You appear and she _faints!_ Are you _nuts?_" he cried. The other man didn't bother with him. He laid Nova down on the couch and searched his pockets for a vial of pale blue liquid before he regarded Harry again.

"My name is Dominick. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, and then bowed deeply at the waist. Harry stared at him.

"You are blooming nuts," he murmured. Dominick straightened and simply looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Nova went missing," the blonde replied nonplussed. "Catherine was worried."

"You're from her band, then?" asked Harry and Dominick nodded. "Well….she did say her manager usually knew where everyone was…"

Harry jumped when a warm body pressed against his leg. He looked down and watched a large black cat walk uncaringly past him and jump onto the couch, front paws resting on Nova's stomach as it looked at her. Dominick gave it an uncaring glance.

"Where did that come from?" Harry muttered with a blink.

"He followed me," Dominick answered, nonplussed, and grabbed a tissue from the side table to wipe blood from Nova's face. The feline glanced at Harry, orange eyes shining with intelligence. An odd patch of gray fur on his forehead was gray but there were no other distinguishing marks. He seemed to decide to dismiss the wizard and turned to Nova, mewing quietly at her. When she didn't respond, he seemed rather put out about it.

"Why did Nova come here?" Dominick asked quietly, setting cool violet eyes onto Harry.

"She got a letter from D…Dumbledore. He told her to come."

The blonde nodded a little, thinking quietly. "How long must you stay here?"

"Until my seventeenth birthday," Harry answered.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow morning."

Harry blinked a little, thought back, and then nearly hit himself when he realized that yes, his birthday WAS to pass during that night. It surprised him that he hadn't been more aware, for he'd wanted nothing more than to leave the Dursleys for good since he was old enough to think.

"Where will we go?"

"Catherine requests I bring Nova back to the studio." He paused a bit. "You are likely required to follow."

Harry frowned with suspicion plain on his face. "And why would I do that? I don't know you. I barely know her."

"Why _wouldn't_ you?"

Harry decided that the blonde man was simply mad. He didn't bother questioning him after that. Dominick seemed quite happy to just ignore him as he waited for Nova to wake, which she did half an hour later. The girl was rather pissed off about the entire affair, but she took the potion Dominick shoved into her hands either way.

"What is that?" Harry asked. Nova sighed a bit.

"Nutrient supplement. I have to take them or I faint more often."

"More often?"

"Are you always so rude?"

Harry frowned. He'd only been worried, but Nova was in a foul mood and would have none of the niceties. He gave Dominick a glance but the blonde man was quite busy silently sipping the tea he'd made while Nova was unconscious.

----

The Dursleys were not at all amused by the second of Harry's visitors. Dominick just stood there and watched without a word as Vernon Dursley yelled and raged for no less than two hours. Nova was both amused and annoyed but she kept her mouth shut and sat with Harry on the last stair. At last, and only with the strict promise that all three magical people would be leaving in the morning, he finally calmed. Harry, Nova, and Dominick wisely went upstairs to keep from bothering with the muggles any longer.

Dutifully, Dominick handed Nova another nutrient booster that night before they went to bed, along with a muddy brown colored potion that seemed to have tasted as bad as it looked, if her expression was any indication. Harry came to know that Nova was on a strict regimen of potions and had been for most of her life, and Dominick almost cheerfully (but not quite. The guy was like a robot and that was a bit creepy) informed them that Catherine was very pissed off at Nova for not taking any along with her. The girl merely rolled her eyes.

Dominick sat at the end of her cot after lights had been turned out. She didn't seem to mind and fell asleep very quickly as seemed her nature. Harry, however, was a bit bothered. Dominick wasn't even trying to sleep. He stared out the window instead, seemingly content to just sit there all night.

"Don't you sleep?" Harry asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"Not often," the blonde replied. "I don't need much."

Harry frowned but he didn't want to pry too deeply. It was Dominick's own business if he slept or not. Harry barely noticed when he himself fell asleep instead of waiting up for midnight as he had been known to do.

----

A/N: Um. Heh. So, I finally worked on it again.

**Acknoledgements**  
**Ashley** - You are SUCH a spaz! But I love you anyway.


	4. A Trick Of The Light

**The Serpent's Blossom**

**A/N:** Ah, welcome to another rewrite of one of my stories. I started this fic young and inexperienced, which produced a very immature story that was soon too full of plotholes to continue. However, Nova and her gang have been bothering me relentlessly since. Therefore, I offer a new version of the story, completely different storyline and changes in characters. Hopefully, it will enthrall you! This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year instead of Post-Hogwarts.  
**Warnings:** Angst, Slash, Violence, HBP Spoilers  
**Pairings:** HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/OC, OC/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters and ideas are not mine. The original characters, races, and the situations are.

Dedicated to Ashley, my strongest supporter for the story who probably doesn't even remember it after 5 years without an update.

**Chapter 3**

**A Trick of The Light**

Harry woke to gentle shaking of his shoulder and a hand over his mouth. His eyes shot open and his hand was at his wand under his pillow before he recognized Dominick's almost glowing purple eyes. Harry relaxed only a little and Dominick drew back after bringing a finger to his lips. Through the silence in the room, Harry could hear shuffling about through his closed bedroom door, originating down stairs. He got up and mutely took the change of clothes Dominick handed him.

Nova stood at the door, wand in hand and a grim look of determination on her face. Harry didn't want to think of her using that weapon. She seemed on the verge of collapse anyway without the energy drain a fight would require. Shaking that uncomfortable thought, Harry dressed quickly.

The noise downstairs should have awakened the Dursleys but they were silent in their rooms. Harry didn't question it, but he couldn't leave them to face whatever had gotten into the house and by the tenseness in both Nova and Dominick, it couldn't be good.

Dominick stepped close to the window and glanced through the edge of the curtains, his mouth tightening. Harry stepped over to see but Dominick came in close, ducking his head down until Harry felt cool breath at his ear.

"The wards are down. Your enemies have come," he murmured. Harry went cold.

"The Dursleys-"

"I will see to them. You and Nova must leave. Can you apparate?"

"No, I-"

"She will take you, then. _Go_."

Harry stumbled forwards with Dominick's hard shove at his back. He didn't have time to stabilize himself before Nova grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to her, using his momentum to compensate for her lack of strength. Her blood red eyes lifted, meeting his with only half hidden fear, "Stay still. I've never done two."

Dominick stepped past them and opened the door as Nova readied to apparate them both. He had barely slipped through before the world exploded with sound and pain. Harry went flying, knocking into the wall across the room. His elbow smashed back into the window and pain wrenched through his shoulder as glass sliced through his skin. He didn't have time to recover from the shock before hands were hauling him up from the ground and then there was a laugh and a voice he knew.

Bellatrix grinned at him nastily and Harry didn't have time to scramble for his wand before he was shoved through the window he'd smashed. He twisted, trying to grab the edge of the window but he missed and fell and-

Inches from the ground, a spell caught him, stopping his descent just in time and then dropping him the harmless half foot to the grass. He looked up, spying Nova with her arm out stretched towards him, and then Bellatrix gave a nasty snarl and Nova dodged past a spell.

Harry started to go back inside but he felt more than heard a spell coming at him. He ducked, throwing himself behind the hedge Petunia lovingly trimmed each day, and stared through the leaves. Death Eaters were filling the street, popping into existence in droves and coming for the house. Harry drew in a ragged breath. The fight was still going on in the house and he scrambled through his thoughts to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to do. They needed help and fast, or they were all going to die.

At least they hadn't noticed him here. Whoever had taken a shot at him seemed to have lost him again. That gave him at least a few seconds to try and figure out some kind of plan. He gripped his want tight and tried to think of something, some way three young wizards could fight off an army, but the choices were notably few and tended to end in a less than honorable death. Harry swallowed thickly, but his resolve strengthened. If he was going to die, he would do it taking down as many of them as he could.

Harry threw himself over the edge with the cry of a curse on his lips. He had shocked few seconds to send off more spells before the Death Eaters recovered from their shock. Then he was running and dodging more than he could cast. It should have ended quickly with how many spells were coming at him but Harry realized with an uncomfortable clench of his belly that they were only toying with him. Keeping him occupied long enough for something else to happen and he had an strong notion as to what that was.

"_Harry!_" hissed out a familiar voice from above before that same voice snarled out a deadly hex.

"Remus!" Harry called back as the man dropped from his broom and threw up a protective shield around him. "Remus, they're still inside!"

The older man gave a curt nod, concentrating too much to look at him. "Tonks is already in the house with Arthur. They'll get the Dursleys out-"

"But Nova and Dominick are in there too!"

Remus didn't have time to ask him who they were. A wave of Death Eaters swarmed them and while other Order members dropped from the sky to fight, they were being pushed back. Harry fought as well as he could by their sides.

Small hands suddenly grabbed his wrists as a thin body pressed to his back. Harry had a moment to recognize the voice that told him urgently to stay still and then they blinked out of existence.

When Harry's feet hit the ground again, he stumbled away from Nova a few steps before he could right himself. Then he twisted and watched as she sank down to her knees. They were in the park they'd visited two days ago and from there, Harry could hear the sounds of the battle he'd been whisked away from.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stumbling back over to Nova. She looked up at him, blood dribbling down the side of her face from a wound above her eye.

"Fine," she murmured but she didn't look fine. Her eyes were hazy, weak. The way she sat on her heels made it pretty obvious she wasn't getting back up anytime soon. "Dom's… on his way."

Harry grabbed the edge of his shoulder and started wiping the blood from her face, which she let him do in a kind of shocked stupor.

"I should go back," Harry muttered to himself but Nova still shook her head once before her eyes crossed and she swayed heavily.

"_No_," she managed. "No, you have to get out. You have to kill him. If you get captured _now_…"

She didn't have to finish that thought. They both knew the stakes.

When he thought she wouldn't trip over her own feet, Harry hauled Nova up and they started moving. She stumbled along with him grimly but said nothing as they crossed the park and headed farther from the Dursleys' home. Harry didn't know where to go but Hogwarts and that meant getting to the train station because it was the only way he knew how to find the school.

The sound of voices near by sent the two of them down to the ground, crowding together behind a tree that wasn't nearly big enough to hide them. Harry glanced past as Nova leaned heavily against him, feeling each of her heavy, strained breaths. He could barely make out the shape of a few men near by, looking harried if he could judge by their sharp movements and the tones of their voices. Voices which were familiar…

Relief made him sag. He pulled Nova with him as he left their slight cover and went into the open. "Moody!"

The older man swung around and there was a moment of relief in Mad Eye Moody's gaze before he reached out to clasp Harry's shoulder.

"Glad you're still breathing," he said gruffly.

"Who's this?" Kingsley asked from beside him, giving Nova a confused look. She barely seemed to notice, leaning hard into Harry's side.

"I'll explain later, but you have to get Dominick out of the house!"

The two aurors glanced at one another and Moody let go of Harry. He turned on his heel and started back towards the house without a word as Kingsley shook his head. He gave Nova a weighing glance, then pursed his lips.

"Harry, do you think you can carry her with you on your broom?"

"I'm fine," Nova muttered but they both ignored her.

"Maybe. I think so."

"Good."

"I'm _fine_," Nova edged in.

Kingsley lifted a hand and muttered out, "_Accio brooms._"

Nova thumped her head down on Harry's shoulder and said something dark in German. Two brooms hit Kingsley's hand just as high pitched laughter cut through the sounds of battle not far away. He shoved one broom to Harry and then mounted his own.

"Lets go!" he barked out. Harry mounted and dragged Nova with him. Despite her protests, she still slid her thin arms around his chest and held on tight as he lifted off the ground. Above the few trees of the park, Harry could see the bright flashes of spells zinging across the neighborhood. He swallowed thickly, hoping none of the Order was hurt or worse killed, then shot off after Kingsley.

Two more broomed wizards lifted off near by. Harry barely dodged a spell streaking across the sky, boggled down with more weight than he was used to. He rolled in the air, leaning close to the broom handle as Kingsley returned fire above him. Harry felt Nova shift, one hand curled tight in his shirt but the other pulling free, and then she snarled out a vicious curse, attacking so that Harry could concentrate on flying, which was hard enough.

More figures rose up, both friendly and enemy. The Death Eaters seemed to have realized Harry was there and were coming with a vengeance. He flew as well as he could, weaving through the air as Nova fired off spells behind him and the Order kept as close quarters as they could to form a barrier.

Harry didn't notice that Nova's hand had loosened in his shirt until her body slid off the broom. He made a mad grab and missed, staring as she fell towards the ground, eyes closed and body limp. But mere seconds after, Tonks caught her by the back of her shirt and hauled the girl across her lap. She gave Harry a hard grin and then went back to fighting.

"We have to get out of here!" Moody snarled out between spells. A pink cheeked woman Harry didn't know suddenly pulled away from the flock of wizards and drew herself up, readying for something big.

"GO!" she cried and then all Harry could hear was something exploding. He put on the speed, not looking back, and followed the other Order members to safety.


End file.
